Odd man out
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: While fighting Xana, Odd became split into five parts, his body, his dna code, and his emotions. The lyoko warriors now have to put there friend back together, and deal with the emotions, and the Xana possessed body. Can they piece him together, or not.
1. Odd, the 5 way warrior

Odd, the 5 way warrior

Prologue

I own nothing except 4 oc's

Odd was in his room strumming his guitar. Fighting a computer program that has the power to take over the world was bad enough, but now one of his most recent friends William was taken by it. Odd felt it a little, but he could see everyone else got hit worse, practically Yumi. He got a call on his phone, and the ring was loud enough to cause Kiwi to bark like crazy.

"Quiet Kiwi, its Jeremy. Hello Einstein, whats up?" Odd asked

"Get down to the factory, I'm going to try something on you." Jeremy said

Odd got the idea Jeremy was trying out a new power for him, though the last time he did that he had 2 clones to deal with. Jeremy was certainly not that stupid to make the same mistake again. Odd got up and then ran out of the building. He ran into the woods and found the manhole, and went down into the sewers. There were 3 skateboards and 2 scooters, he grabbed the middle skateboard and skated to another manhole. When he got to the bridge, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita were waiting for him.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for you for the longest time." Yumi said

"Sheesh, I got here didn't I? What do you need a big purple cat to do that you guys can't do?" Odd asked

"Just get down there, Jeremy will tell ya." Ulrich said patting Odd on the shoulder

Odd jumped at the rope and slid down it with ease. Before he went to the elevator, he noticed that his friends weren't coming with him. Odd figured they were letting him go first and went down the elevator. When the elevator stopped, Jeremy was waiting for him.

"Whats up Jeremy?" Odd asked

"Well Xana's up to something in the mountain sector. Only problem, we can get to him. We already made a attempt going on the vehicles. They were shot down by Xana's monsters. We need you to climb the mountain the tower is on to take out the monsters so Aelita can deactivate it." Jeremy explained

"Well, glad to be of service." Odd said going down to the scanners

"Ready Odd?" Jeremy asked through the intercom to the scanner room

"Ready Einstein!" Odd called back

"Scanner Odd, Transfer odd, Visualization." Jeremy said

In a blinding flash Odd landed on all fours on a small pathway in the mountain sector. He saw the large mountain in front of him, with a few trees sticking out of it. On top of the mountain he to figure out one shape, William. However another thing almost hit him, and it was lightning.

"Jeremy? When could Xana create thunderstorms?" Odd asked

"Just get to the top." Jeremy replied

William sent a whole army of monsters. 5 hornets, 3 krabs, 4 bloks, and 5 creepers. Odd was a little surprised to see the creepers, but he knew the only way to get to the top was to fight through them. Odd then ran up to the mountain and started to climb up using his claws. The land monsters started to send a barrage of lasers at him. One laser from a blok almost hit him in the shoulder, nearly sending him falling into the digital sea.

"Jeremy, aren't you going to send back up?" Odd asked

"Sending them. It'll take a minute." Jeremy's voice boomed back

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he sent a laser arrow into a blok

The blok spun like a top and then exploded into pieces. The nearby creeper then sent a bolt at him, again nearly hitting him. Odd then ran up the mountain side, with the 5 hornets on his tail. Lightning rained all around him, striking near him. With a back flip he sent a stream of laser arrows at the hornets, knocking out 3 of the 5. After landing, he noticed he was at the top. William was waiting for him, and threw his sword like a boomerang at Odd.

"Nice try William dear boy." Odd mocked as he ducked under it

William was about to throw his sword again when it was knocked out of his hand. Odd then noticed his friends were on the top with him. With a flick of his hand the possesed boy called the remaining monsters. Odd was just about to fire a laser arrow when he got hit by a bolt of red lightning. The shock ran through his body with red surges, slowly turning his body black. Both groups stared at this in awe and confusion.

"Jeremy, whats happening to him?" Yumi asked

"I don't believe this! Xana's trying to take control of Odd!" Jeremy explained

"Hang on Odd!" Ulrich said charging

William returned charge, and the two were about to collide into Odd. However Aelita didn't want to see this happen and used creativity to stop both of them. She charged up a energy field and fired it at Odd. Instead of devirtualizing him, it did something even stranger. The pink surges collided with the red ones and something was coming out of Odds body. A chest sized light blue orb similar in appearance to Francis Hopper appeared. Out of Odds head came 3 smaller orbs, one red, one yellow, and one black.

"Aelita, what did you do?" Ulrich asked, rubbing his head in pain

"Jeremy, what did I do?" Aelita asked unsure

"To be honest I don't know, but try and get those orbs and Odd." Jeremy said in desperation

Yumi and Ulrich both tried to get the large light blue orb, but as soon at they got to it, it bolted. It went straight into the digital sea, though it appeared unharmed by it.

"Where did it go?" Yumi asked

"Where ever it is, its not giving up without a chase." Ulrich replied

"Get them!"William yelled

The remaining monsters got in a fire fight with the lyoko warriors, and Aelita was protecting the orbs. A crab sent a charged laser at her, nearly devirtualizing her. The crabs came over and surrounded her, preparing to finish her. In selfless defense of Aelita, the three orbs thrust themselves into the eyes of Xana, destroying the crabs, and leaving them unharmed.

"Aelita, are you alright?" Jeremy asked

"I'm fine, the orbs saved me." Aelita replied

"Wheres Odd?" Yumi asked, and everyone looked around, William and the monsters were gone, along with Odds body, the only thing that was left was the orbs.

"Okay Jeremy, you can get us out of here." Aelita said, and Jeremy

In the real world

All the teens were standing around the computer screens, a saddened that they lost odd, but hopeful they can get him back.

"So what were those orbs?" Yumi asked

"From what I gather, the combined energy's of Aelita's energy field, and the lightning, ripped Odd into 5 parts, his body, his dna code, his good emotions, neutral emotions, and negitive emotions." Jeremy explained

"So those orbs that we have are his emotions?" Ulrich asked

"Yes, I can give them temporary body's, but it will take some time, giving I need to create genetic codes for them and give them lyoko forms and powers." Jeremy replied

"I hope odds body is alright." Aelita muttered

Sector 5

William was carrying odds body on his manta, and dropped it off in the tower. The tower activated for a few minutes then deactivated before the lyoko warriors could react. Out stepped Odds body, but was drastically changed. On his chest was a big eye of Xana where the dogs picture was supposed to be. His color changed from purple and gold to black and red, with most of his body being a camo style coloration of black and red, and his arms were red with black stripes. The metallic shoulder pad was rusted, and on his back were two rows of spikes, both opposite each other. They started near the shoulders and were about a foot in length, and gradually got smaller till being stubs near his butt. Finally his canines were longer, more catlike, and his eyes had the tell tale sign of being possessed by Xana.

"I hope your ready pals, I know I am." Odd said with a chuckle in his voice


	2. When in doubt, call for help

When in doubt, call for help

I own nothing except 4 oc's, everything else belongs to moonscoop

The group were walking out of the factory, trying to figure out how to now cover for Odd's disappearance.

"How are we going to cover up Odd being missing? Make another clone?" Jeremy pondered

"Why don't we just go into sector 5 and look through Franz Hoppers data. Maybe theirs something in there that could help us." Aelita suggested

"Xana would most likely see that coming." Jeremy replied

"Worth a shot. What other options do we have?" Yumi said

"Wait. Right now?" Aelita asked

"Tomorrow's that weekend. Lets do it now." Ulrich said

"Here we go again." Jeremy mumbled

They got to the scanners, and jeremy began to get them in.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Scanning, Virtulization." Jeremy said and pressed the button.

Sector 5

"Your surprised William?" Odd asked

"ERR." William muttered

The manta looked at the two, from William to Odd, then back to William, then got a order from Xana. In the next instant, the manta shot William.

"Sorry pal, but master Xana is putting me in charge. I hope you don't mind." Odd chuckled, then hopped on the manta, and flew away, with William dazed and confused.

Inside Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich had just arrived, and quickly ran for the elevator. They then ran towards the interface panel with Ulrich in the lead. They got there, and to there surprise almost got hit by a laser arrow. Standing between them and the panel was Odd, with 3 mantas backing him up.

"Miss me already?" Odd asked

"Odd? How can you talk?" Yumi asked

"Xana gave me new life. He recreated my personality, and free mind so I could be more use to him than William." Odd replied

"Odd, don't make us hurt you." Ulrich warned

"Hurt me? I think you got it backwards, you yourselves should worry about getting hurt." Odd laughed

"Odd, you can beat me at anything, Xana knows this." Ulrich replied

"Lets see you try and hit me then." He taunted, and Ulrich ran towards him

Odd got on all fours, then slid under him, and put three arrows into Ulrichs back. Like a rock, he dropped to the floor in pain.

"I know all your moves and tactics. As for me, I've gotten stronger." Odd smirked

"Ulrich, watch yourself. You just got 60 points of damage from those arrows. Xana must have upgraded his arrows." Jeremy said

"A little too late." Ulrich replied

"Aelita, go for the panel, we will cover you." Yumi said

"I don't think so!" Odd replied as he sent arrows down on them, and Aelita panicked and shot a energy field at him

Quickly, Odd got up his shield, but the force was too great and sent him off the ledge. Aelita gasped at what happened, but she ran towards the panel anyways. As soon as she started looking through the data, 4 mantas appeared with William on his black manta. All five mantas fired lasers at the group, and Yumi and Ulrich got on there vehicles to fight them.

"Jeremy, I found something." Aelita said

"I got it. It seems like the blueprints on how to make a lyoko body. With this, we can give them temporary specter body's." Jeremy said

"Surprise!" A familiar voice yelled as Aelita was tackled to the ground by a familiar voice

Aelita looked up to see Odd holding her down and asked, "Did you miss me Princess?"

"Odd, why are you doing this? Were trying to help you." Aelita replied

"Help me? If you wanted to help me, then why didn't you do it when I was being electrocuted!" Odd screamed in her ear

"I didn't know what to do?" Aelita said saddened

"Well I guess you should have thought a little harder. But no matter, I got a friend that wants to meet you." Odd whispered in her ear as he forced her back into Carthage

Real word

"Oh no, Aelita. If I hurry and make one of the orbs into a specter, I can save her." Jeremy said and was typing like made to try and finish one, and the red one then flashed with the green exclamation symbol, and Jeremy cheered, "Yes! Virtulization!"

Carthage arena

The transport orb came down, and out came a Odd clone, but a few differences. The stripe on his face was red, as the little spot on his hair. Instead of purple as the main color, a bright red was present. Finally on his arms were flame decals.

"Specter! Can you hear me?" Jeremy yelled

"Oh my god the ceiling is talking!" It yelled back with Odds voice, except a little more hyper

"Calm down, I'm not the ceiling." Jeremy replied

"I didn't mean to sleep on the way here, I'm sorry!" He replied, still scared

"Listen, I need you to do something for me." Jeremy asked

"What?" Odd clone asked

"I need you to save someone I know." Jeremy replied

"And whats in it for me?" the Odd clone asked

"Uhh..."

"Just kidding, I'll do it talking voice in the sky." Odd clone replied, and ran out of the room

He got to the elevator, and jump down on it, but instead landed face first on the elevator. Once the elevator got to the path, he got up, and saw Odd with Aelita, pushing her towards the Scyphozoa.

"Halt evil fiend!" the clone yelled

"What the? Okay Jeremy, you've done some stupid stuff, but this is really pushing it." Odd replied

"Don't make me hurt you." the clone warned

"Hurt me? Bring it." Odd taunted

The clone held his arm up like Odd would to fire a laser arrow. Instead of a arrow, a stream of flame came out like a flamethrower.

"Awesome! Time to turn up the heat!" The clone yelled

"I don't make that horrible of jokes! Take this!" Odd yelled as there brawl began

The clone quickly put the Scyphozoa on fire and it retreated, and he tried to get him to release Aelita. Using her as a shield, Odd got two shots into his clone before he ran for the panel, leaving Aelita.

"Voice in the sky! Is this the girl you wanted me to save?" The clone asked

"Yes she is. Now go outside." Jeremy replied

"Yes sir!" He replied, running out

"Voice in the sky?" Aelita asked with a chuckle

"It works." Jeremy replied and got to work getting the overboard near them

He virtulized the overboard, and they got on, but Aelita was driving. They then took off after Yumi and Ulrich which were being chased by a group of Mantas. Right behind them however was Odd with large black bat wings coming out of his back, and 2 mantas flanking him.

"Oh no! Xana must also have copied your wings Aelita." Jeremy yelled

"Asta la Vista, babies!" Odd yelled and devitalized the overboard with a well aimed arrow

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the clone yelled as he fell, but landed on a Manta, and dug in his claws as a natural relax, and the Manta was at his win, while Aelita activated her wings

"Princess, your late for your date with the Scyphozoa." Odd called as he flew after her

Ulrich and Yumi were still trying to get rid of William when the four Mantas following him were destroyed. Aelita stormed past them very fast, with Odd right behind her, gaining on her in distance and accuracy.

"Coming through!" Odd clone yelled and kamikaze his manta into Williams, destroying both.

"I got him." Yumi said diving after him, and he grabbed onto the edge

"Your a life saver." He replied while getting on

"Ulrich, go help Aelita." Yumi yelled

"Since Odds gone, I'm doing his work too." Ulrich muttered

Odd still was chasing Aelita around Carthage, each avoiding each others fire, but Aelita stayed one step ahead of Odd because of her experience with flying.

"Sooner or later, I will catch you!" Odd yelled

"At your rate, you couldn't catch a blok." Aelita replied

that very instant, Odd got a Katana thrust right into him and was devirtulized, though he got enough time to swing his head as see Ulrich did it. Jeremy typed in SCIPIO and they all left for the desert sector. Everyone then left the Odd clone in the nearest tower.

Real world

"Please guys, don't leave me here! I'll be your best friend! I'll do anything!" The clone yelled at them through the monitor

"Don't worry, I just have to figure out the visualization code." Jeremy replied

"Maybe some of the stuff he can do is a clue to the code." Yumi suggested

"That's a good idea, but where to start?" Ulrich asked

"Think of what has happened, we were stuck in Carthage, he shoots fire, fought a incredibility dangerous foe, even though it was Odd." Yumi explained

"I got it, the code is the same for the transport orb, SCIPIO." Jeremy said and typed it in, a perfect match

"Good news buddy, your coming to earth." Jeremy replied

"Thank you voice in the sky! You rule!" The clone replied

They all went down to the scanners to see what would come out. The steam cleared and the clone shakily walked out. He was virtually the same as Odd, except for his clothes were bright red. He smiled and then pranced around in joy.

"Now all you need is a name." Ulrich said

"I say we name his Scipio." Aelita replied

"What? That's nuts Aelita. No one would buy that." Jeremy exclaimed

"Very fitting, didn't he burn the real Carthage?" Ulrich asked

"He was partially responsible, but its still not going to work." Jeremy corrected

"Lets ask him. Do you want to be called Scipio?" Yumi asked the Odd clone

"I like it, it has a certain ring to it. Scipio the ladys man. That's perfect. Call me Scipio!" He proudly proclaimed

Scipio walked out with them happy, but blissfully unaware on how he was created, or why. As they went back to the dorms, Odd watched them from the Carthage tower, a grimacing look on his face, and a desire to get revenge, at all costs.


	3. New emotion to the rescue

Scipio to the Rescue

I own Nothing except 4 oc's

A few days past and Scipio decided to stay with Ulrich. Already he was do as good of a job in school as Odd, and that's not saying much. He also took up responsibility of Kiwi, though it took a bit of convincing.

"Ulrich, I thought you said dogs aren't allowed." Scipio said

"Ya, but I need you to look after him for me, its a favor from my old roommate." Ulrich replied, careful not to say Odds name

"Whats in it for me?" Scipio asked

"You get a pet." Ulrich replied

Scipio was unconvinced until Kiwi jumped on him. He looked into his eyes and Kiwi thought Scipio was Odd. He smiled and then petted him. The day went along as normal, as normal as one that Xana doesn't mess up. At lunch, everyone was wondering how Scipio was doing.

"So how are you holding up?" Jeremy asked

"I just don't get it how you guys can do this every day." Scipio replied and then stuffed some more food in his mouth

"Here comes your ultimate test." Ulrich said as Sissi came towards the table

"Hello Ulrich. Why is Odd dressing differently?" She asked

"Odd? My Names not Odd. It's Scipio." Scipio replied

"Whatever Odd. He's weirder than normal." Sissi muttered and left

"A+." Ulrich said and patted Scipio on the shoulder

"Sweet!" Scipio yelled

"So how are his brothers coming along?" Ulrich asked when Scipio paying attention

"The neutral emotions I will be able to complete today, though the negative emotions are proving troublesome." Jeremy said, then took a bite of food

Mountain sector

Odd launched himself out of the digital sea, and activated the white tower to red. In a grin, four tarantulas came in to guard the tower, and a odd shape was looming behind the tower, as a little surprise.

Lunch room

"Oh come on! Xana's attacking now." Jeremy said

"The more times I get to beat that guy that looks like me the better." Scipio replied smugly

"Don't get too cocky." Yumi said and they were off

They went down the man hole, and Scipio slipped on the last ten steps and fell on his butt. After getting up, he got on his skate board and followed the rest to the of the group.

"Okay guys, get ready." Jeremy said as they got in the elevator

Jeremy got off at the supercomputer, and the rest went to the scanners, but Scipio didn't want to go in.

"It looks like a giant blender. How do I not know you guys are going to kill me with it?" Scipio asked

"Its a scanner, its not going to hurt you." Aelita said and Scipio slowly walked into it

"Transfer Scipio, scanning, Virtualzation." Jeremy said

Mountain sector

Scipio landed face first onto the path, and a few seconds later the rest of them came and landed nicely. The vehicles then appeared and Scipio instinctively went on the overboard.

"Here I... GO!" Scipio yelled as he rocketed off uncontrollably

"Don't worry guys, I'll have the next set of emotions to help you guys if you need it in no time." Jeremy said

"Right now were having enough problems with the one we got." Ulrich said and they sped after him

Odd waited for them so long he fell asleep, and was wakened by a tarantula's scream. He saw Scipio kamikaze his over board into one of them, destroying it. He then fell right at Odd's feet.

"Home delivery? Jeremy why thank you." Odd mocked

"Energy field!" the pink ball nearly hit Odd and saw Aelita flying above him

"You three, take care of them, this ones mine." Odd ordered the tarantula's and took to the skies with his wings

On of Yumi's fans cut one of the tarantula's down, and Scipio burned the other two, but was sent back by a large laser. The monster walked out, and it was a new one. It overall looked similar to a tarantula, only twice the size and had a large scorpion like tail, with the pincer instead a cannon with four spikes in the corners that could move like a clamp, to grab, or open when it fired. Its front legs were longer than the back, and it walked on two blades that when it knelt to fire, were under the arms. Its head was the same as a tarantulas, only it did not have the eye of xana on it. A amber colored shell covered it, and knelt to fire.

"Hello ugly." Scipio said

without even moving its arms, it sent rapid fire lasers at them, and forced them behind some rocks.

"Where is its weak point?" Yumi asked

"Scipio, you try and kill it." Ulrich replied

"What? Why me?" Scipio asked

"Fine, we'll attack together." Ulrich said in desperation

Ulrich rolled out and started to block the lasers with his katana's, while Scipio crawled under the narrow path and attacked from behind, sending flames onto it, but to no effect. The stinger cannon's curved spikes opened up and sent a blast of acid at Ulrich, devirtualing him instantly. The tail then turn its attention to Scipio, and grabbed him, and devirtualized him by crushing his body. Only Yumi was left, but she saw its eye of Xana, right on top of its stinger.

Halfway across the sector

Aelita was still trying to shake Odd off her tail, but Odd was leading her to a trap. She was shot out of the sky by a crab, and made a hard landing. Odd landed right next to her.

"Oh you thought you could get away from me? Is that anyway to treat a friend princess?" Odd said with a smirk, but Aelita didn't answer

"Odd, let Aelita go!" Jeremy yelled

"Or what?" Odd asked

In response, he got hit in the head with a rock, and turning around he saw his neutral emotions, loyalty, trust, and other similar emotions. He looked like Odd, except everywhere that he would have purple is a amber color.

"Another one?" Odd muttered

The palm of the his former emotions glowed white and he was then crushed under a large block of stone, and then threw the crab into the digital sea.

"Creativity and telekinesis. Your losing your creative edge Jeremy." Aelita said

"Thats Odd's department." Jeremy replied

"Come on, we have to get the the tower." She said, and the Odd replica nodded and ran after her

It took them a bit, but they made it to the tower, with Yumi pinned behind the rock. When they got there, she was surprised.

"How is he going to help? Ulrich and Scipio were easily taken out by that thing." Yumi asked

"That thing only caught me off guard!" Scipio yelled back, stealing the headphones from Jeremy

The amber colored Odd walked up onto the path, and the two stared at each other as they readied for there attack. The monster was just about to fire when the path disappeared underneath it, and fell to its doom. Just when Aelita was about to go into the tower, it deactivated by itself.

"Jeremy, get us out of here, and you, wait in that tower will ya?" Yumi said, and the Odd replica did just that

Real world, scanner room

"I say we call it Demolisher." Scipio offered

"Well it certainly did that to us." Ulrich replied

"It caught me off guard, otherwise it would be barbeque." Scipio exclaimed

"Well he should be coming." Jeremy said

The emotion walked out in Odd's clothes except colored amber. He went up to Jeremy and gave him a hug in thanks, then did the same to Aelita, and then went over to Scipio with interest.

"Why does this guy look like me?" Scipio asked

"He's your brother." Jeremy lied

"Works for me. Hug me brother!" Scipio yelled

It was confused, but Scipio hugged him anyways. The rest just looked at him, and Scipio ended the hug, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet ya Jack." Scipio said

"Jack?" All of them said in unison

"Fitting for him. Simple, just like him." Scipio replied, while Jack just smiled, and patted his 'brother' on the shoulder.

Everyone smiled as they welcomed the new member of the team, knowing Xana's not going to give up.

**MHG: Sorry for it so long, been busy with other projects. See ya next time when you see Odd's negative emotions.**


	4. Attack of the negative emotions

Attack of the negative emotions

I own nothing but Oc's, everything else is moonscoop

Jeremy was busy late at night to get the negative emotions up and running, but it was proving trouble. In true fashion of its nature, it was doing every trick in the book to keep it from going right. All of a sudden, it did work, as if it got bored driving Jeremy crazy.

"Now you work?" Jeremy said is desperation, "Testing, testing, one two three, do you hear me?"

"I hear ya punk, now go to sleep!" the emotions responded

"As friendly as a Trex. Well, night Rex." Jeremy said and went to sleep

With a heh, the emotions went through the interenet to the supercomputer, and suprisingly virtualized itself into lyoko. Jeremy woke with a start at this, and immediately started calling the others.

In lyoko, Ice sector

Rex landed in the ice sector, and looked more different than the other emotions. He was bulkier than Odd, but was still the same height, and his colors were black, with grey stripes. He looked around, and smiled.

"No one around to stop me from having a little fun, I like that." He said to himself

"Oh your not doing anything around here boy!" Odd yelled

He turned around to see Odd, William, a Demolisher, and two crabs waiting for him.

"Your not going anywhere there Rex." Odd replied

"So it seems thats my name." He replied

"Boys, lets give him the welcome package." Odd ordered, and the three monsters let loose with lots of laser fire

Instead of running for cover, he charged, knocking both William and Odd aside with ease, and jumped at one of the crabs. He smashed it with his fist, and it was destroyed. Ulrich, Jack and Aelita were virtualized and got caught in the fire fight.

"Jeremy, you didn't say we were being thrown in a warzone." Ulrich said

"I don't understand, the emotions virtualized itself into lyoko." Jeremy replied

"I guess we could call him negative Einstien." Aelita joked

Jack faced palmed at the joke. By this time Rex has taked out the second crab, and was trying to destroy the demolisher. It swung one of its arm blades it him, but Rex stopped it with his hand without any damage, and twisted its arm, and threw it over his shoulder. Ulrich slashed its eye while it was down, and then attacked William. Odd pinned down Jack and Aelita behind a rock.

"You hit him from one side, I hit him from another." Aelita said, and Jack nodded in response

The two jumped from behind the rock, but Odd was gone. He then dived out of the sky trying to hit them with arrows. Instead of hitting Aelita, he hit jack, devirtutlizing him with 5 arrows.

"Energy field!" Aelita yelled and sent two energy fields at hit, but missed

"I've been practicing flying princess. Your not ruling the skies any more." Odd smugly said

"Super sprint!" Ulrich yelled, and jumped to try and hit Odd, but fell short, and was devirtutlized by Odd

William smirked at Ulrich being devirtulized, then looked around to see Rex, cracking his knuckles to be ready for his next fight. He swung his sword at him, and Rex dodged. He kept swinging, and on his last overhand swing, Rex stopped it with his hand, and was not devirtulized. He then twisted the sword out of its owners hands, then devirtulized him with his own sword.

"Well that was too... Ouch!" Rex said before he got hit by a laser, which was shot by a kankerlot

"You little!" He yelled and kicked the little monster, destroying it

"Okay big boy, play times over!" Odd said

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Rex roared

Aelita activated her wings, and then sent a energy field at Odd, but looped to avoid it, and then dived at Rex. Odd dived right next to him, got two shots in, and then rocketed back up into the sky. Rex dropped to the ground because of it, and looked up to see Odd hovering over him, and landed right next to him.

"Jeremy! I'm going to make a example of this pathetic copy of me! I know if I devirtulize him now, he will be deleted forever! Asta la visa, copy." Odd said as he was ready to fire the finishing shots

He didn't get to finish, as he was devirtulized by a energy field. Rex looked up to see Aelita offering him help up, but he brushed her aside, and walked off.

"So your the one that caused the problem?" Aelita asked

"So? Glasses boy took to long trying to get me out of this place." Rex growled

"You were giving me trouble, its your fault!" Jeremy sharply yelled

"I was giving you no problems! That Odd guy was screwing the process up!" Rex yelled

"Jeremy, your not helping. How is he messing it up?" Aelita asked

"Something you guys call a activated tower? I don't know." Rex replied

"I don't believe it! Xana did activate one right under own noses!" Jeremy yelled with surprise

"Where is it?" Aelita asked

"Due west. And Xana has it guarded by a megatank and two Tarantulas." Jeremy replied

"Show time." Rex said, grabbed Aelita and ran west with her in tow

He got her to the tower, but it deactivated right as they got there; Xana seemingly gave up. Rex went into the tower so he could talk to them as Aelita was devirtulized.

Real world

"So let me get this straight, this guy is me and Jack's brother?" Scipio asked

"Yep." Ulrich said

"Can we keep him in there? He scares me." Scipio said, hiding from the moniter behind Jack

"Ain't no way in your cowardous hide I'm staying in here." Rex growled

"I'll get you out before in your rage you cause something else to happen." Jeremy muttered to himself, and everyone went down to the scanners

Rex walked out of the mist that the scanner created. He physically looked like his brothers, except more musculed. He wore a black colored version of Odd's clothes.

"Welcome to earth." Scipio said

"I don't know which is more boring, the ice caps or this iron dungeon." Rex said

"Did he also get Odd's sense of humor as well?" Ulrich asked

"I think all three of them got that." Jeremy replied

"Lets get you to a room for the night, we'll get your ready for school tomorrow." Aelita said

"Already this world sucks." Rex said, and everyone left

By the time they were on the bridge, Xana was on the move.

Sector five

Odd was brooding over his recent defeat, but got an idea. He smirked, and then pulled up the info for a replica, and planned to lure them into a trap. A trap that when sprung, they would never be able to escape.

**MHG: So sorry it took so long, I hit a roadblock when writing then sorta got majorly sidetracked. Well, here ya go. May all of you have a great summer day, or if in the southern hemisphere, winter. I bid you all a good day either way, and hope this is a good tribute to the masses of code lyoko fans.**


End file.
